filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ernst Lubitsch
Ernst Lubitsch est un réalisateur américain d'origine allemande, né le 29 janvier 1892 à Berlin. Il émigra aux États-Unis en 1922 à l'âge de trente ans. Réalisateur prolixe, il a tourné plus d'une cinquantaine de films en trente ans. Il a marqué l'histoire du cinéma comme l'un des maîtres de la comédie, avec des films tels que The Shop Around the Corner ou encore To be or not to be. Il est mort le 30 novembre 1947 et a été enterré dans le Forest Lawn Memorial Park Cemetery à Glendale (Californie)|Glendale en Californie. Jeunesse et période allemande Fils d'un tailleur berlinois, il quitte l'école à 16 ans pour travailler avec son père et se consacrer à sa passion : la comédie. Il est d'abord acteur amateur puis rejoint en 1911 le Deutsches Theater de Max Reinhardt. En 1912, il devient homme à tout faire au studio Bioscope de Berlin pour gagner sa vie. De fil en aiguille, il y devient un acteur de plus en plus populaire, grâce à un personnage de comédie récurrent nommé Meyer. Ce succès lui permet de réaliser ses propres films à partir de 1916. Il abandonne alors sa carrière d'acteur. En 1918, il réalise son premier film marquant : Les Yeux de la momie (Die Augen der Mummie Ma), un drame avec Pola Negri et Emil Jannings. La même année, il rencontre la reconnaissance avec Carmen (Gypsy Blood). En 1919, il triomphe avec La Princesse aux huîtres (Die Austernprinzessin), encore une comédie. Suivent des drames historiques (Madame Du Barry, Ann Boleyn) et des comédies, qui font de lui un réalisateur de stature internationale. On le surnomme même "le D.W. Griffith allemand", et en 1921, il est invité aux États-Unis pour la première fois. Période hollywoodienne Il quitte l'Allemagne en 1922, pour rejoindre Hollywood sur l'invitation de Mary Pickford. Elle veut qu'il la dirige dans Dorothy Vernon of Haddon Hall. Il refuse le projet, mais la dirige dans Rosita en 1923, son premier film américain, à nouveau un succès. Il est sous contrat avec la Mary Pickford Company]]; c'est un travailleur acharné et chaque film semble surpasser le précédent, en qualité et en succès (critique et commercial). On commence à parler de la "Lubitsch's touch" : élégance et sophistication dans la satire, sens du rythme et de l'ellipse. En 1926, il rejoint la Paramount et réalise son premier film parlant en 1929 : Parade d'amour (The Love Parade) avec Maurice Chevalier et Jeanette Mac Donald qui obtient 6 nominations aux Oscars dont celle de meilleur film. Avec l'apparition du son, de brillants dialogues viennent s'ajouter à la Lubitsch's touch (même s'il n'est jamais crédité comme scénariste ou dialoguiste, il travaille avec les meilleurs, notamment Billy Wilder). En 1933, il devient citoyen américain. En 1935, le régime Troisième Reich|nazi]] le déchoit de sa nationalité allemande. La même année, il devient également producteur pour la Paramount. C'est la période où il va réaliser ses films les plus connus, tous des comédies. Il va faire travailler toutes les grandes stars de l'époque : Claudette Colbert, Gary Cooper, Marlene Dietrich, James Stewart, Carole Lombard, ou encore Gene Tierney. C'est lui qui fera pour la première fois entendre le rire de Greta Garbo, dans Ninotchka. Les films, malgré leur caractère léger et brillant, abordent souvent des préoccupations très sérieuses et contemporaines : en 1939, Ninotchka est l'un des premiers films à critiquer le régime de Staline, en 1940, The Shop Around the Corner aborde le thème du chômage, et en 1942 l'inoubliable To be or not to be évoque la résistance au nazisme. En 1947, Ernst Lubitsch reçoit un Oscar d'honneur (il a été nommé seulement 3 fois et n'a jamais remporté la statuette) et meurt peu après d'une crise cardiaque pendant le tournage de La Dame au manteau d'hermine qui sera achevé par Otto Preminger. A son enterrement, Billy Wilder se serait affligé : "Plus de Lubitsch", se voyant répondre par William Wyler : "Pire que ça : plus de films de Lubitsch." Postérité Ernst Lubitsch est considéré comme l'inventeur de tous les codes de la comédie moderne, et sa postérité est donc impossible à mesurer. *Beaucoup de remake]]s de ses films ont été tournés, mais sans jamais égaler les orginaux. On peut citer : **1983 : To be or not to be d'Alan Johnson, avec Mel Brooks **1998 : Vous avez un mess@ge (You've got mail) de Nora Ephron, d'après The Shop Around the Corner *Un prix Ernst Lubitsch a été créé en Allemagne en 1957 : Verleihung des Ernst-Lubitsch-Preises, prix attribué à un film par la critique. *Le bâtiment des réalisateurs aux studios Paramount a été nommé Ernst Lubitsch en 1987. Filmographie Période allemande :Ernst Lubitsch est d'abord acteur puis réalisateur. *1913 : Meyer auf der Alm de Max Bahr, avec E.L., Sophie Pagay (perdu) *1913 : Die ideale Gattin (réalisateur inconnu), avec Lyda Salmonova, Grete Berger, E.L., Paul Biensfelt (perdu) *1914 : Die Firma heiratet de Carl Wilhelm, avec E.L., Victor Arnold (perdu) *1914 : Bedingung : keine Familie! de Stellan Rye, avec Hans Wassmann, Albert Paulig, Emil Albes, E.L. (perdu) *1914 : Die Stolz der Firma de Carl Wilhelm, avec E.L., Martha Kriwitz, Victor Arnold, Albert Paulig Hans Wassmann, Albert Paulig, Emil Albes *1914 : Fraülein Piccolo de Franz Hoffer, avec Doris Weixler, Franz Schweiger, Alice Hechy, E.L., Max Lehmann *1914 : Fraülein Seifenschaum de et avec E.L. (perdu) *1914 : Meyer als Soldat avec E.L. (participation douteuse, perdu) *1915 : Aufs Eis geführt de E.L., avec E.L., Albert Paulig (perdu) *1915 : Arme Marie de Max Mack, avec Hanni Weisse, E.L., Friedrich Zelnick, Felix Basch (perdu) *1915 : Zucker und Zimt d'Ernst Matray et E.L., avec Ernst Matray, E.L., Helene Voss, Felix Basch (perdu) *1915 : Blindekuh de E.L., avec E.L., Resl Orla (perdu) *1915 : Ein verliebter Racker de Franz Hofer, avec Doris Weixler, E.L. (perdu) *1915 : Robert und Bertram ou Die Lustigen Vagabunden de Max Mack, avec Ferdinand Bonn, Eugen Burg, Wilhelm Diegelmann, E.L. (perdu) *1915 : Sein einziger Patient ou Der erste Patient de E.L., avec E.L., Johanna Ewald (perdu) *1915 : Der Kraftmeyer (ou Der Kraftmeier) de et avec E.L. (perdu) *1915 : Der letzte Anzug de et avec E.L. (perdu) *1915 : Der schwartze Moritz de Georg Jacoby, avec E.L., Erna Alberty, Margarete Kupfer (perdu) *1916 : Wie ich ermrodet wurde de Louis Ralph, avec E.L. (participation douteuse, perdu) *1916 : Als ich tot war (ou Wo ist mein Schatz?) de et avec E.L. (perdu) *1916 : Doktor Satansohn d'Edmund Edel, avec E.L., Hans Felix, Yo Larte :(À partir de ce moment, E.L. est réalisateur de tous les films, sauf mention particulière) *1916 : Schuhpalast Pinkus avec Hans Felix, Yo Larte *1916 : Der gemischte Frauenchor avec E.L. (perdu) *1916 : Das schönste Geschenk avec E.L. (perdu) *1916 : Der GmbH. Tenor avec E.L., Ossi Oswalda, Victor Janson (perdu) *1916 : Leutnant auf Befehl avec Harry Liedtke], E.L., Ossi Oswalda, Victor Janson (perdu) *1916 : Keiner von beiden (perdu) *1917 : Die neue Nase (ou Seine neue Nase), avec E.L. (perdu) *1917 : Käsekönig Holländer, avec E.L. (perdu) *1917 : Der Blusenkönig, avec E.L., Käte Dorsch, Guido Herzfeld (perdu) *1917 : Ossis Tagebuch, avec Ossi Oswalda, Hermann Thimmig (perdu) *1917 : Wenn vier dasselbe tun, avec Emil Jannings, Ossi Oswalda, Margarete Kupfer, Fritz Schulz, Victor Janson *1917 : Hans Trutz im Schlaraffenland de Paul Wegener, avec Paul Wegener, Lyda Salmonova, Wilhelm Diegelmann, E.L. (perdu) *1917 : Das fidele Gefängnis (ou Eine fidele Gefängnis), avec Harry Liedtke, Kitty Dewall, Agda Nilsson, Emil Jannings, d'après l'opérette La Chauve-Souris de Johann Strauss *1918 : Prinz Sami, avec E.L., Ossi Oswalda, Wilhelm Diegelmann, Margarete Kupfer (perdu) *1918 : Der Fall Rosentopf, avec Ferry Sikla, Margarete Kupfer, E.L. (perdu) *1918 : Das Mädel vom Ballet, avec Ossi Oswalda, Ferry Sikla, Harry Liedtke, Julietta Brandt, Victor Janson, Reinhold Schünzel (perdu) *1918 : Ich möchte kein Mann sein, avec Ferry Sikla, Ossi Oswalda, Margarete Kupfer, Victor Janson *1918 : Les Yeux de la momie (Die Augen der Momie Mâ), avec Pola Negri, Emil Jannings, Harry Liedtke *1918 : Carmen, avec Pola Negri, Harry Liedtke, Leopold von Ledebour (d'après Mérimée et Bizet) *1918 : Mania (1918), avec Pola Negri (perdu) *1918 : Meyer aus Berlin, avec E.L., Ethel Orff, Heinz Lanzmann *1919 : Meine Frau die Filmschauspielerin, avec Ossi Oswalda, Victor Janson (perdu) *1919 : La Princesse aux huîtres (Die Austernprinzessin) avec Victor Janson, Ossi Oswalda, Harry Liedtke *1919 : Rausch, avec Asta Nielsen, Alfred Abel, Carl Meinhard (perdu) *1919 : La Du Barry (Madame Du Barry), avec Pola Negri, Emil Jannings, Harry Liedtke *1919 : Der Lustige Ehemann avec Victor Janson (perdu) *1919 : La Poupée (Die Puppe) avec Josefine Dora, Victor Janson, Marga Köhler *1920 : Die Wohnungsnot avec Ossi Oswalda, Marga Köhler, Victor Janson (participation douteuse, perdu) *1920 : Kohlhiesels Töchter avec Jakob Tiedtke, Henny Porten *1920 : Romeo und Julia im Schnee avec Paul Biensfeldt, Josefine Dora, Julius Falkenstein *1920 : Sumurun avec E.L., Pola Negri, Paul Wegener *1920 : Anna Boleyn avec Henny Porten, Emil Jannings, Paul Hartmann *1921 : La Chatte des montagnes (Die Bergkatze) avec Pola Negri, Victor Janson, Paul Heidemann, Wilhelm Diegelmann *1922 : La Femme du pharaon (Die Weib des Pharao) avec Emil Jannings, Harry Liedtke, Dagny Servaes, Paul Wegener *1922 : Montmartre (Die Flamme) avec Pola Negri, Alfred Abel, Hermann Thimig Période américaine *1923 : Rosita, co-réalisateur : Raoul Walsh avec Mary Pickford, Holbrook Blinn, Irene Rich *1924 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? (The Marriage Circle) avec Florence Vidor, Monte Blue, Marie Prevost, Creighton Hale *1924 : Trois femmes ou ''Comédiennes (Three Women) avec May McAvoy, Pauline Frederick, Marie Prevost *1925 : Forbidden Paradise avec Pola Negri, Rod La Rocque, Adolphe Menjou *1925 : Ma femme et son flirt ou ''Embrassez-moi (Kiss Me Again) avec Marie Prevost, Monte Blue, John Roche *1925 : L'Éventail de Lady Windermere (Lady Windermere's Fan) avec Ronald Colman, May McAvoy, Irene Rich *1926 : Les surprises de la TSF (So This is Paris) avec Monte Blue, Patsy Ruth Miller, Myrna Loy *1926 : Honeymoon Express, co-réalisateur : James Flood, avec Willard Louis, Irene Rich, Holmes Herbert *1927 : Le Prince étudiant (Student Prince in Old Heidelberg), co-réalisateur : John M. Stahl, avec Norma Shearer, Ramón Novarro, Jean Hersholt *1928 : Le Patriote (The Patriot) avec Emil Jannings, Florence Vidor, Lewis Stone *1929 : L'Abîme (Eternal Love) avec Camilla Horn, John Barrymore, Victor Varnoni Films parlants *1929 : Parade d'amour (The Love Parade) avec Maurice Chevalier, Jeanette Mac Donald, Lupino Lane, Ben Turpin (le premier film parlant de Lubitsch) *1930 : Paramount on Parade co-réalisateurs : Frank Tuttle, Edmund Goulding, A. Edward Sutherland etc. avec Jean Arthur, Gary Cooper, Maurice Chevalier, etc. *1930 : Monte Carlo avec Jack Buchanan, Jeanette Mac Donald, Claud Allister, Zasu Pitts *1931 : Le Lieutenant souriant (The Smiling Lieutenant) avec Claudette Colbert, Maurice Chevalier (versions anglaise et française) *1931 : L'Homme que j'ai tué (Broken Lullaby) avec Lionel Barrymore, Nancy Carroll, Phillips Holmes *1932 : Une heure près de toi (One hour with you) co-réalisateur : George Cukor, avec Maurice Chevalier, Jeanette Mac Donald et Geneviève Tobin *1932 : Haute Pègre (Trouble in Paradise) avec Kay Francis, Miriam Hopkins et Herbert Marshall *1932 : Si j'avais un million (If I Had a Million) (contribution scénario) avec George Raft, Gary Cooper, Charles Laughton *1933 : Sérénade à trois (Design for Living) avec Fredric March, Gary Cooper et Miriam Hopkins *1934 : La Veuve joyeuse (The Merry Widow) avec Jeanette Mac Donald et Maurice Chevalier (versions anglaise et française) *1937 : Ange (Angel) avec Marlene Dietrich, Herbert Marshall, Melvyn Douglas *1938 : La Huitième Femme de Barbe-Bleue (Blue Beard's Eighth Wife) avec Claudette Colbert, Gary Cooper et Edward Everett Horton *1939 : Ninotchka avec Greta Garbo, Melvyn Douglas et Ina Claire *1940 : The Shop Around the Corner (Rendez-vous) avec Margaret Sullavan, James Stewart et Frank Morgan *1941 : Illusions perdues (That Uncertain Feeling) avec Merle Oberon, Melvyn Douglas *1942 : To be or not to be (ou Jeux dangereux) avec Carole Lombard, Jack Benny, Robert Stack, Felix Bressart, Tom Dugan *1943 : Le ciel peut attendre (Heaven Can Wait) avec Gene Tierney, Don Ameche, Charles Coburn *1945 : Scandale à la cour (A Royal Scandal) co-réalisateur : Otto Preminger, avec Tallulah Bankhead, Charles Coburn, Anne Baxter, William Eythe, Vincent Price *1946 : La Folle ingénue (Cluny Brown) avec Jennifer Jones, Charles Boyer et Peter Lawford *1948 : La Dame au manteau d'hermine (That Lady in Ermine) co-réalisateur : Otto Preminger avec Betty Grable, Douglas Fairbanks, Cesar Romero Également producteur pour la Twentieth Century Fox en 1946 du Le Château du Dragon (Dragonwyck) de Joseph L. Mankiewicz. il a tourné quelques scènes de Désir (Desire), en 1936 réalisateur : Frank Borzage, avec Marlene Dietrich, Gary Cooper Lubitsch, Ernst Lubitsch, Ernst Lubitsch, Ernst en:Ernst Lubitsch